See You When You're 40
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Les sentiments de Séïshiro tout au long du manga au son de la triste chanson de Dido...


« See you when you're 40 » appartient à Dido. Les persos de Clamp sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp... et vu que je n'ai pas de quoi leur acheter les droits d'auteur, je les emprunte le temps d'une songfic.

_**SEE YOU WHEN YOU'RE 40**_

**I've driven round in circles for three hours  
It was bound to happen that I'd end up at yours  
I temporarily forgot there's better days to come  
I thought that I would give it just one more chance**

_**J'ai tourné en rond en voiture pendant trois heures  
C'était inévitable que j'arrive chez toi  
J'ai temporairement oublié qu'il y avait de meilleurs jours à venir  
J'ai pensé que je pouvais juste te donner une dernière chance**_

_Tokyo, la nuit. Une voiture noire se gare près d'un grand immeuble résidentiel. L'homme dans le véhicule met ses dossiers consacrés à ses « patients» animaliers sur la banquette arrière, et retire ses lunettes de vue. Il a approximativement 25 ans. Ses yeux sont comme ceux d'un faucon. Il allume une cigarette et observe le balcon d'un appartement ; on voit de la lumière à travers la baie vitrée..._

« J'ai mis du temps à venir parce que je me demandais si je devais mettre un terme à notre pari ce soir Subaru... un an, c'est encore dans longtemps, mais tu m'es toujours aussi indifférent. Si j'avais décidé de te tuer ce soir, j'aurai continué de vivre normalement les meilleurs jours du reste de ma vie seul... comme si tu n'avais jamais existé...

Mais je me suis dit qu'il était peut être mieux de te donner une autre chance...

Et avec cet état d'esprit, c'était impossible que je ne me retrouve pas devant ta porte ce soir ! »

_Il descend de la voiture, écrase sa cigarette sur le bitume, comme s'il se défoule... il monte et sonne. Une jeune fille, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux d'un vert pétillant et vêtue d'un costume lui ouvre. Elle a l'air surexcitée. Elle est rejointe par un garçon lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il semble beaucoup moins agité qu'elle, mais on peut lire une étrange expression dans ses yeux d'émeraudes à la vue de son ami._

« Bonsoir Hokuto ! Je m'excuse d'être venu les mains vides, mais le fleuriste était fermé quand je suis sorti du travail... et toi, comment vas-tu... mon petit Subaru chéri ? »

**Cos' I want, tonight, what I've been waiting for  
But I found, tonight, what I'd been warned about**

_**Parce que je veux, ce soir, ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps  
Mais j'ai trouvé, ce soir, ce dont je devais me méfier**_

_Séïshiro et Subaru se revoient pour la 1ère fois depuis sept ans, dans les ruines aux alentours du Nakano Sunplaza. Après un combat acharné, Séïshiro prend la fuite, laissant Subaru blessé au milieu du Kekkaï. Le Sakurazukamori s'y dissimule, attendant que le Sceau le libère de la barrière._

_Un pardessus de toile noire claque au vent. Des cendres de cigarette virevoltent en tout sens. Il observe l'exorciste discutant avec deux adolescents. _

_A l'affût sur le toit du bâtiment, les yeux de l'assassin brillent d'une étrange lueur derrière ses verres sombres... ou plutôt un seul, le droit étant invalide..._

« Ça a donc bien commencé... la bataille de la fin du Monde... »

_Il aspire une nouvelle bouffée._

« Tu as changé Subaru... tu es devenu... plus fort... je ne devrais pas te sous-estimer... c'est comme ce jour-là... il y a sept ans... je savais que ça deviendrai ainsi... et j'ai bien fais d'attendre. »

**You think you are complicated, deep mystery to all  
Well it's taken me a while to see, you're not so special  
All energy no meaning, with a lot of words  
So paper thin that one real feeling could knock you down**

_**Tu penses que tu es compliqué, profondément mystérieux pour tous  
Tu sais, ça m a prit un moment pour me rendre compte que tu n'es pas si spécial  
Toute cette agitation qui ne veut rien dire, avec tant de mots**_

_**Un papier fin comme un sentiment pourrait t'assommer**_

_Subaru est en tenue d'exorcisme. Il s'est évanoui après avoir mené un combat spirituel avec trois jeunes filles qui disent être « spéciales ». Séïshiro, une fois débarrassé d'elles, soulève le corps inanimé de l'Ônmyoji, pour le forcer à se tenir en position assise, tout en le tenant contre lui._

« Pfff... toute cette agitation et de l'énergie gaspillée pour rien... même toutes tes formules magiques et tes mantras ne t'ont servi à rien. Et puis ces filles ne sont pas aussi « spéciales » qu'elles le prétendent. Subaru, tu es un peu comme elles. Il y a deux jours encore tu me disais que tu te rappelais des paroles blessantes d'une petite fille qui te disait qu'elle ne t'aimait pas parce que « tu n'étais pas comme les autres ». Tu te « surestimes » en pensant que tu es toi aussi si « spécial » que ça...

Tu te crois compliqué, mystérieux, et « pas comme les autres »... et bien pour moi, tu n'es toujours rien, tu n'es pas « spécial »... si je t'ai aidé tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je ne permettrai pas à ces filles de toucher à ma proie... »

_Il ramasse un ofuda qui traîne dans le salon._

« Et tu vois... mes sentiments pour toi sont un peu comme cet ofuda... fin... fragile... tranchant... inutile...»

_Il le broie d'une main._

« ... Comme ce pari. Je sais très bien comment cela va se finir... mais j'attendrai qu'en même que le pari se termine, par respect pour les protections de ta Grand-mère... »

_Il prend la main gauche de Subaru et se la pose contre sa joue._

« Notre pari est loin d'être achevé, Subaru. »

**And I've seen, tonight, what I'd been warned about  
I'm gonna leave, tonight, before I change my mind**

_**Et j'ai vu, ce soir, ce dont je devais me méfier  
Je vais partir, ce soir, avant que je change d'avis**_

_Toujours perché sur le toit du Nakano Sunplaza, Séïshiro jette sa cigarette au loin._

« Bon, je vais partir avant d'avoir une irrépressible envie de jouer avec toi... j'ai vu ce que j'ai attendu depuis sept ans, alors je vais bien pouvoir encore patienter... »

_Le Kekkaï disparaît et Séïshiro saute de toits en toits avant d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir son Cerisier... _

**So see you when your 40, lost and all alone  
Being comforted by strangers you'll never need to know  
not sad because you lost me  
but sad because you thought it was cool to be sad**

_**Alors à plus tard quand tu auras 40 ans, perdu et tout seul  
Réconforté par des étrangers que tu n'auras jamais besoin de connaître  
Tu ne sera pas triste parce que tu m'a perdu  
Mais triste parce que tu pensais que c'était bien d'être triste**_

_Séïshiro s'effondre dans les bras de Subaru, ce dernier lui ayant transpercé la poitrine. L'exorciste demande pourquoi et comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Après une courte explication de la malédiction d'Hokuto, Subaru confie à l'assassin quel était son souhait. Il pleure. Le Sakurazukamori réfléchit._

Ne t'inquiète pas Subaru... tu verras, plus tard, quand tu auras à peu près mon âge, quand tu seras seul, et perdu dans tes ténèbres... tu continueras à mener ta vie... tu rencontrera des gens qui te seront amicaux, et des gens qui te seront malhonnêtes... et tu les sauveras, comme avant... et tu seras triste. Mais pas parce que je ne serai pas à tes côtés, tu m'auras oublié... tu seras triste parce que tu penseras, comme toujours, que c'est bien de s'apitoyer du malheur des autres, d'être accablé comme eux, ou de rire avec eux... et de pleurer avec eux... c'est beau de donner l'impression de comprendre la douleur des autres... c'est parce que toi, tu es... vraiment gentil, Subaru... moi, je...

_Il se trouve tout à coup un peu idiot: il aurait dû le dire tout haut à Subaru, au lieu de penser pour lui-même. Il sent que chaque seconde est comptée. Il se relève péniblement et regarde l'exorciste, avec un regard mêlé d'expressions différentes... est-ce que ça ne serait pas..._

_Son visage se rapproche petit à petit de celui de l'Ônmyoji..._

« Subaru... je... »

_Leurs joues se frôlent, les lèvres murmurent, les larmes coulent... un corps s'effondre après avoir esquissé un dernier sourire. Des bras l'enserrent... Et puis le calme vient. Le silence. Un lourd silence. Un silence de mort._

**You think misery will make you stand apart from the crowd  
well if you had walked past me today I wouldn't have picked you out  
I've never picked you out**

_**Tu penses que le malheur te tiendra à l'écart de la foule  
Si tu étais passé près de moi aujourd'hui, je ne te repérerai même pas  
Je ne t'ai jamais repéré **_

_Séïshiro est penché sur le toit de l'hôpital et regarde les journalistes se presser aux portes pour avoir de quoi faire la une demain : « une mère blesse un homme pour lui prendre un rein », c'est ce qu'on pourra lire. Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur son visage._

« Dis-moi Subaru, je me demande si ce que m'a dit Hokuto est vrai : tu crois que porter la « misère » des autres sur le dos te tiendra à part du monde... tu resteras vraiment tout seul si tu penses de la sorte... mais peut importe, le pari est presque terminé, et je ne t'aime toujours pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Et je ne t'aimerai pas non plus demain.

Tu ne ressentiras plus ce sentiment quand tu seras sous mon Cerisier... tu seras entouré de gens comme toi... des personnes à qui aucun ne fait attention...

N'est-ce pas ce que tu as l'impression de ressentir ? »

_Il se passe une main sur son œil droit._

« Subaru Suméragi... »

**Now I've seen, tonight, how could I waste my time  
and I'll be on my way, and I won't be back**

_**Maintenant j'ai vu, ce soir, comment j'ai pu perdre mon temps  
je suivrai mon propre chemin et je ne reviendrai pas**_

_Après avoir tenté de tuer Subaru à l'hôpital, Séïshiro s'enfuit. Il marche tranquillement dans la nuit, les réverbères projetant son ombre contre les murs des maisons ou les arbres... oui, les arbres, il faut qu'il retrouve son Cerisier... Et sous la lueur des pylônes, il s'arrête et sort un paquet de cigarettes d'une poche de son pardessus. Il en allume une. _

« Nos chemins se séparent ici, Subaru ! J'ai le mien, et j'espère que tu trouveras le tien... je ne reviendrai pas de sitôt, alors que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de m'amuser...

Adieu Subaru Suméragi... mon bien-aimé. »

_Et il reprend sa route, aussi calme et froid que d'habitude. Il est seul ce soir, et à présent encore plus qu'avant..._

**Cos I've seen, tonight, what I've been warned about  
you're just a boy, not a man, and I'm not coming back**

_**Parce que j'ai vu, ce soir, ce dont je devais me méfier  
Tu es juste un gamin, pas un homme, et je ne reviendrai pas**_

_Séïshiro est sur le point d'achever le jeune Subaru, prisonnier de son Cerisier sacré... il est à portée de main, il ne peut... ou plutôt, ne veut pas se battre... il aurait bien eu du mal, de toute façon, avec son bras cassé et son hémorragie... Tout semble fini pour l'exorciste, quand soudain, l'illusion du Sakurazukamori est rompue..._

« Elle savait qu'en brisant mon sort, elle ne s'en sortirai pas indemne... mais maintenant, je sais que tu seras prêt pour la prochaine fois, Subaru... et j'aurais sept ans devant moi pour apprendre à me méfier... mais pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un gamin, alors... Adieu... »

_Vision de la grand-mère de Subaru évanouie au milieu d'une assemblée d'Ônmyoji..._

_L'illusion disparaît, laissant place à une chambre d'hôpital... deux infirmières entrent et découvrent Subaru inerte..._

« KYAAAA ! Vite ! Emmenez-le en salle de réanimation !

-Appelez un docteur ! »

_Malgré le soutien du personnel soignant et la panique générale, le jeune magicien ne voit plus rien... même les cris et le brouhaha dans la pièce... tout cela, il ne l'entend pas, il ne pense qu'à la trahison de l'homme en qui il avait eu le plus confiance, cet homme si charmeur et souriant autrefois... celui qui a voulu le tuer... pourquoi ?_

_Le docteur crie des ordres, les infirmières appellent à l'aide... mais la seule chose qui est entendue et qui mérite d'être entendue s'échappe de la pensée de Subaru... parce que tout ce qui est autour n'a plus aucune importance._

« Séï... shiro... je t'ai... vraiment aimé... »

_**Owari**_

(commencée le 15/01/05, finie le 30/01/05)


End file.
